High School
by corky7411
Summary: Claire and Shane have always hated each other, but what happens when they get paired up to do a project. Will they find friendship or something more.
1. Why They Hate

Shane's POV

High school. What's the point of it? Most of the kids come to socialize, and the others just come because they don't what to get in trouble. Only a few people come to learn. I am defiantly not one of those just to point that out. But there is one I know. Her name is Claire Danvers.

Claire is a strait "A" student. This to me seems to be very hard. Maybe that just because having straight A's requires an insane amount of work, but hey that's just me. She's never late and never gets in trouble. Now I on the other hand am always late and practically have my own seat in the front office. If I were to go a week without being late or starting trouble my teachers would probably think something's wrong and send me to the nurse. She also has no friends. I'm not talking the kind of no friends that means she has like two people she hangs out with but isn't close to. No, I'm talking the kind where she literally has no friends. Nada, Zilch, Null, Zero! This doesn't surprise me all that much because she's fifteen in a class full of eighteen year olds. She skipped two grades, because she's so smart. Lame. Who would like to be that smart? Well besides freaks like her.

I pick on her a lot because she doesn't fit in here in this small town of Morganville. And that's saying something because we have some extremely weird people in this town. Hey, even my one roommate Eve is a good example of that. But I'm getting off topic. Alright, so Claire moved here two years ago. From where, I have no fucking clue but she probably wasn't wanted there either. She's so small that she's like a pixie. She has short black hair and she's about 5'2.

We are from two completely different social groups. See I'm the player and proud of it, and have been with almost every girl in school. Yes you heard me right I said almost. Let face it we all know there is always going to be girls at school that will never get a date and I don't want to go near them. Not that me being their first kiss and everything wouldn't make their life and all. But anyways back to my point which is that Claire is the only one that never seems interested in me. Not that I care but it's just different then what I am used to. That why I pick on her, because since she doesn't find me attractive than she's going to have to hate me. Its one of the other, there is no in between. So that how our lives been the last two years. Every day we fight it will go on like this until she likes me. But god is she taking a long time. Sometimes I think I should just give up. But where would be the fun in that.

Claire's POV

High school. I love it then I hate it. You see I actually love school unlike every other teenager on the planet. I know its weird and all but hey it's me. I love to learn new things and figure things out. I am really good in science and math and well basically everything else in school. I'm going to major in some type of science when I get out of this hell hole. I can't wait to get into collage because at least there people actually want to learn. I know shocking right. I also can't wait to leave this little town. I want to go back to my hometown and go to collage with my friends. But anyways I'm getting off topic. Okay so what I hate are the kids that go to my school. But one gets on my nerves the most. SHANE COLLINS.

Shane is the schools player. That's one of the reasons that I hate him. I can't stand that way he treats girls. He has one girl one day then has another the next day. It's sick and wrong. But other people at school don't see it that way. They all think he is some type of god. I on the other hand think he's a man whore. But even I cant deny that he is good looking, but that doesn't make the other things he does any better. Another reason I hate him is because he is a slacker. He is always late to class and always makes sarcastic comments in class. It pisses me off because I can't concentrate in class and what makes it worse is that he is in almost all my classes. Shane and I have hated each other since I moved here two years ago. This is because I'm the only girl in school that doesn't like him. Okay so I'm probably not the only girl, I mean there has to be at least one other. Oh who am I kidding I'm the only girl. I'm just the only girl he wants and can't have. Just thinking about him wanting me makes me want to throw up. So in return of me not liking him he picks on me every day. Stupid I know right, but hes a boy and their mines work in weird ways. So I should probably add that I have no friends, skipped a few grades, the smartest kid in my class, and I'm not considered attractive so my high school life sucks. Yay for me!


	2. Mornings

**ClairePOV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Great I get to start another wonderful day of high school. My only wish is that Shane chooses today a day to ditch. But my wishes are normally ignored. Which is shocking; because for a guy that is always late he has a really good record of actually showing up to school. I don't know why he does if he's just going to show up late, but its Shane so who cares.

"Claire get up and get ready" my dad yelled up the stairs. I dragged myself out of bed and went over to my closest to see what I was going to wear today.

"So what should I wear for Shane to comment on today?" I asked myself. Is it sad that even though I hate Shane that my whole day seems to revolve around him? I'm even picking an outfit with him in mind. God I am pathetic, this really needs to stop. I settled on my favorite pair of jeans and my Resses shirt. I can't remember what he said last time I wore this, so hopefully he has come up with new comments.

You see Shane picks on me every day, but what he doesn't see is that it doesn't hurt me. It on the other hand just bugs the living shit out of me. This is because I believe that anything that comes out of his mouth has to be a lie or a joke like him. I still don't get his point of picking on me. How is him picking on me going to get me to like him like every other girl in school. I guess his mine don't work like others. That or its still stuck on the elementary school ways. That wouldn't surprise me, because I think that's all his brain can handle.

I put my shoes on and went down stairs. My mom was putting my plate on the table as I walked in. I didn't know how hungry I was till the smell of bacon hit my nose. I smiled at my mom and started stuffing my face with food. My mom just laughed and continued to make herself a plate.

"So anything going on in school today" she asked as she sat down across from me at the table. This is what it was like every morning. I would wake up and have breakfast with my mom and talk for a little bit about what we had planned for the day. Then my dad would come in saying he was running late and take a small bite of food and start running out the door. My mom would always stop him and say he had time to eat some food before he had to leave. People might say that it's boring that my mornings are all the same, but I don't care I love them. I like the feeling of normalcy.

"No the same old stuff which includes going to class and my favorite part getting picked on my Shane and his friends." I said the last part sarcastically. My mom knew what Shane did to me, but she always claimed that I was over reacting.

"Honey it can't be that bad. Shane's parents are nice so I don't see why he wouldn't be." She said. She has the belief in her head that if a person's parents are good that their child must be the same. So that's why she thinks Shane is a good guy because she thinks that his parents are great people. Sometimes I argue with her and ask her to explain why some people turn out why different from their parents. She says there are expectations to every rule, but apparently Shane isn't one of those.

"Mom Shane is nothing like his parents. He is a slacker, player, and other things that you yell at me if I said them." I tell her again for the millionth time.

She just shook her head and went to do the dishes. I finished the rest of my eggs, thanked my mom, and started walking to school. Half way there a car pulled up next to me. That car I could identify just by hearing it, and is one of the few things in this world that I hate. I bet you can guess who it belongs to. If you guessed Shane then congrats you catch on quick.

"What up freak?" said Shane said after rolling the driver side window down. He was driving slow and close to the sidewalk so he could keep up with me while he talked. From a outsider it would seem that Shane was some freak pervert trying to kidnap me.

"What do you want asshole?" I said without turning to look at him. Why can't he just let me walk to school in peace and then start to bug the shit out of me when I finally get there? I guess that the few extra moment to piss me off were too go to pass up.

"Language little kid. Didn't your mom teach you better?" Wow if he thought that was language he would be so surprised if he heard half the things that went through my mind. Hell, he might even be scared if he saw even a quarter of the things I imagine doing to him. For example, me hitting him in the head with a baseball bat.

"And didn't your mom teach you not to be a dick." I shot back.

"Claire you should not speak to your elders like that. It's rude and disrespectful." Elder? Is he fucking serious. He is two years older than me not twenty. Also I am way more mature then he is.

"Fuck off" I yell. I was pissed now. I am so sick of everyone here treating me like a little kid. I get that I am two years younger but it's not that big of a deal.

"Fine but I'll see you in school" Great just what I was looking forward to. Least he was leaving and I would be able to spend the rest of my walk alone. I glared at his car as he drove off. Well lest he didn't say anything about my outfit. I made it to school with five minutes to spare. Not that I mine it's not like I have anyone to talk to. I walked to my locker, grabbed my books and headed to history. One of my many wonderful fun classes that I get to hang out with Shane.

spov

BEEP BEEP BEEP

What the hell is that sound? It took me a moment to realize that it was my alarm going off. I rolled over and didn't even look as I hit my clock. It took me a few tries but I finally got it to stop. Then I fell out of bed. Now I didn't mean to do that. I meant just to roll over and get out but no today was not my lucky day. As I put my foot on the ground it slipped on a piece of paper lying on the ground. Once I got up I bent over and picked up the offending piece of paper. It was my attempt at doing my homework. And teachers say homework doesn't hurt. Well my knee would beg to differ.

I walked over to my closet to grab stuff to wear. I settled on a pair of jeans and a dark blue button up. I went to the bathroom to get ready. Once I finished I went back to my room grabbed my shoes and a pair of socks and went down stairs.

You want to know something? Okay so here it is, I don't live with my parents. Some of you might be thinking right now that I am like the luckiest kid alive. Well in a way I am. My parents wanted to move but I want to finish school and go to college here. So my parents said if I could find a place to live then I could stay. Now I live with my best friend Michael Glass.

Michael is a year older then my so he's already out of school. He had this huge house for himself. So when I said that I need a place to stay he said I was more than welcome. Michael said that he was getting lonely living all by himself. Soon after I moved in so did Eve Roster.

Eve and Michael have been friends way longer then I can remember. Eves goth and her parents don't approve. So they kicked her out. So being good friends with Michael she moved right in. In my opinion I think he likes her but he'll never tell me. I had no problem with Eve moving in. Eve and I are pretty good friends. We are always throwing jokes at each other. But if we really get into it Michael calls us kids.

When I finely got down to the kitchen I grabbed a bowl and started to make myself a bowl of cereal. As I was putting the milk away Eve came in and jacked my bowl. I flipped her off. She just smiled and returned the gesture. I sighed and went to make myself another bowl. It was too early for me to get into it with her. Also I should know by now to protect my food in this house. I finished quickly and grabbed my keys and walked out to my truck. On my way to school I saw Claire walking. I smiled and pulled up next to her and rolled down my window.

"What up freak" I said in our normal greeting. I noticed that she was wearing a pair of jeans and her Resses shirt. I decided to make fun of that later when people were around, because it's always more fun with a audience around.

"What do you what asshole." Claire said not even looking at me. Well that's not very nice of her. Aren't you supposed to look at a person when you talk to them? I was about to bring that up to her, but that was until I realized that she called me an asshole.

"Language little kid. Didn't your mom teach you better?" Claire wasn't one to use cuss words. Well maybe she was but I didn't know her all that well to be able to say she was. Also she never seemed to use them around me.

"And didn't your mom teach you not to be a dick." Claire shot back at me. Okay I know I can be a dick at times but she didn't have to point it out. She can be a bitch at times but you don't see me pointing it out do you.

"Claire you should not speak to your elders like that. It's rude and disrespectful." I said. I knew that would piss her off. I know she's only two years younger than me but I'm not about to stop using it to my advantage.

"Fuck of." She yelled at me. I laughed on the inside. I knew that would piss her off.

"Fine but I'll see you in school" I said and drove off. I looked in my review mirror and saw her glaring at my car. I just laughed and continued driving.

When I got to school I found Monica and made out for a few then went to get my books. Monica isn't relay my girlfriend but she's the girl I always go back to when I have no one else at the time. She hot but that's about all she has going for her. Also she is the biggest bitch you would ever meet. After I was done with Monica she told me she would see me later and walked off. I looked at my watch and saw I had five minutes till class so I headed to my locker to pick up my books. My first class was history, and one of my many classes that I get to bug Claire.


	3. history

CPOV

I went into history and as usual I was the first one down. I went to my seat in the back corner. I know what your thinking. Why would a person as smart as me be sitting in the back of the room. Well I do it so people dont look at me.

Shane always makes fun of me. So iam almost always the center of attension. Which I hate od corse. And as always as soon as I think of him he appears. I had looked up when I heared someone enter the room. And there stood asshole himself Shane. He smiled at me and walked over. I groaned. The only reason he was ever early to class is if he wanted to start torchering me earlyer. Perfict.

" Hey claire" he said still smilieing. That cant be good

" What do you want" I asked hopeing it was nothing and that he would just walk away.

" Nothing just wanted to know if you by chance changed your mine about me" Is he ever going to give up.

" Shane I have said it many times but you seem not to understand me. I will never in my life go out with you. You are a ass, player, slacker, and many other things." I was close to screming. Thank god that noone else was in the room.

" But you do understand that if you do all this would stop" O he thought that was going to break me

" I can handle it. It dosnt bug me that much." I said smileing now. After that he stoped smiling. Good it was starting to creep me out. It was like he was up to something.

" Fine then." then he sat down.

" What are you doing" I asked kida scared to hear the answer.

" I thought I would sit with you today." You got to be kiding me. What did I ever do to diserve this.

I groaned and put my head on my books. I heared him start laughing so I looked up to say some nastie remark. But when I looked up I notice that the class was pretty much full now. Also that all of the girls in the class were glareing at me. Great just how I wanted to start off my day. I groaned again and started hitting my head on my books. Then the teacher walked in and started class and I was able to try to foccus on the teacher insted of all the glares. I noticed that Shane kept looking at me. It didnt bother me only the girls did. Every time I looked up one of them would be glareing I would groan and but my head down. God some people need to get someone else to hate.

SPOV

When I walked into class I notice that Claire was the only one there. She must of heared me because she looked up. I smilied and walked over. I heared her groaned. I smiled at that it ment that she knew what was coming.

" Hey claire" I said smileing. Me smilieing is got to piss her off because it means Iam up to something.

" What do you want" god is it so hard for her to get me a nice greating. Tho that would mean I made progress but that never happend.

"Nothing just wanted to know if you by chance changed your mine about me" I already knew the answer but I live to bug her.

" Shane I have said it many times but you seem not to understand me. I will never in my life go out with you. You are a ass, player, slacker, and many other things." She was almost yelling. I was trying to hold back a laugh. Its always fun to see her get worked up over nothing.

" But you do understand that if you do all this would stop" I asked hopeing she cave at that.

" I can handle it. It dosnt bug me that much." She smiled as she said that. I stoped smileing. Dame I was hopeing she would cave.

" Fine then." I said then sat down. A look of pure horror was on her face.

" What are you doing" She asked

" I thought I would sit with you today."

She groaned and but her head on her books. The other kids started comeing into class. I started laughing because Claire still had her head on her books. She looked up at the sound of my laugh and glared at me. It looked like she was going to sayy some thing but I think she notice that the class was pretty much filled. She groaned again and then started hitting her head on her books. I was abou to ask her why but then I noticed that all the girls in the class were glaring at her. But then the teacher walked in and started class.

I spent all period looking at her to see if it buged her but she looked pretty interested in what the teacher was saying. Nerd. I wonder why my stares didnt bug her but every time she looked up and saw one of the girls again she would groan and put her head down. I understand why these girls glare at her but my god I didnt relized that they did it alot. Man some people need to get a life.


	4. high school days

CPOV

As soon as the bell rang I was out of my seat. I wanted to get as far away from Shane as possable. But that wasnt going to happen. You see Shane has every class with me. I think that someone in the frount office hates me or shane paided them.

But Iam so lucky bceause Shane wanted to walk with me. Someone shot me now. As we walked I got glared at as usual by all the girls that saw us together. Sometimes I want to screm at them saying its not like I want him to be with me. But that would probley get me somemore nasty looks.

At this shool the girls have a probllem with anybody that dosnt like Shane. And Iam the only one. Arnt I lucky. The girls rather him pick on them then ignore them. But what someone has yet to tell me is what is so special about him.

I cant say hes not hot because that would be a totol lie. He is with out a douht the hottist guy in school. But thats not every thimg. You cant just like someone cause there hot. But the girls at this school dont understand that.

See they freek out if Shane even looks at them. And if he ask them out they think there the luckyist girl in the world. They dont even care if he drops them the next day. Also he always goes back to the same girl. Monica. the queen bee.

Now Monica is normaly called the queen bitch. Noone at school can say shes not. Not even Monica herslf. I secretly think she likes being called that. So you see Shane and her are the main players at my school. Even tho they are not dateing they always go back to eachother when they dont have someone else. Monica loves to torcher me also. Shane can torcher me on some things but Monica takes it to a whole new level of hell.

Shane as never done any bodaly harm to me. I cant say that about Monica tho. I have lost track of how many times she has hit, slap, kicked, or pushed. Iam pretty good at covering up the bruses so my parents dont find out. Because if they did things would just get a hell of a lot wourss.

I finly made it to eniglish and went to my set. And of corse it being my lucky day shane followed and sat next to me.

" Is it your plan to annoy me by sitting next to me in every class"

" Of corse." He said smileing. Ive just noticed but he smiles alot. Probley because hes always up to something.

" Why me. I mean there has to be other girls in this school you can bug. I dont like geting glared at my all the bitchy girls."

" No other girl hates me and the girls will get over it sooner or later.

The teacher started class ending the conversation. Engilsh was just like a repeat of history. My day basicly went on like this. Him sitting next to me in every class. And the girls glareing. You would think they would get tired of it but no they seemed to be able to go on for ever.

Least I didnt get any trouble from Monica today. Tho I dought that Shane would have let her. When shane is buging me noone else can. One time Monica was about to start something and Shane fliped saying only he could pick on me. She got so mad that she ran off crying. But when Shane wasnt there I was open target.

But my world came crashing down when I walked into my last class. Heath. The teacher decided to give us a project. I had no problem with that untill he told us what it was.

SPOV

As soon as the bell rang Claire was out of her seat. But she wasnt fast anough. I cought up to her and walked with her to english. She seemed upset at the glares she was getting. I wanted to yell at them saying that only I was alowed to glare at her. I dont know why but I fell very protetve of her. Only I am alwoed to do anything to her. If I fowned out if someone else was picking on her I would beat the shit out of them.

When we got to class she went to her seat. I followed and sat next to her.

" Is it your plan to annoy me by sitting next to me in every class" No I was planing on doing something else later today but if this buged her then ya Iwas going to.

" Of course." I said smileing.

" Why me. I mean there has to be other girls in this school you can bug. I dont like geting glared at my all the bitchy girls." Because your the only girl that hates me. Also the bitches will have to get used to seeing me around you.

" No other girl hates me and the girls will get over it sooner or later."

The teacher walked in and ended our conversaion. The day wen ton pretty much like this. Me sitting next to her in every class. And bugging her throughout class. The day went pretty well untill we got to heath. There I got the worst news possible. NEW PROJECT.


	5. new project

CPOV

As I sat down in Heath with of corse Shane by my side the teacher was saying we had a new projcet.

" Well student as you all know there are only three more months left in the school year." he had barely got finshed with saying that before the class arupted in cheers. " Ok settle down. But even tho there is only three months I have a new project for you." Ok my here iam not wooried, but that will end soon.

" Each class I teach is getting a diffrent project, but yours will invole getting into pairs." Now Iam scared. Who am I going to get paired up with nobody in this class likes me. Everyonr in class was looking around for a partner. But they all stoped and groaned when the he said hee already picked them.

" Now your project involves you getting married to someone in class" The room was dead sielent." You will have to live in the same house as them for eight weeks." The class started yelling. Useing exuses like my house is to small and I need my presonal space. I was just worried who I was goiing to be stuck with for two months.

" SHUT UP. Thank you, ok I will continue. Who well have to spend as much time with your wife or husban as possible. You will also have to sleep in the same room as them. Throughout the project I will give you diffrent task to compleat. At the end of the project you will have to turn in a eight page essay. One page for every week telling what you did and what you learned." Everyone in the class groaned in cluding me.

" Now I will read off the partners. When you hear your name go and sit next to your partner." As she read the list I was banging my head on the table. Shane was laughing at me. When I looked up Shanes name was called. Most of the class was already paired up and he was looking around to see what his selection was. The girls that were left were siting at the end of there seats to see if they were the lucky girl. But what noone expected was to hear the name that came out of her mouth.

Claire Danvers

**( ok now Iam going to go back and forth between Shane and Claire. Shane**, _Claire_**)**

_What the fuck!_

**You got to be kiding me.**

_How on Earth did I get paired up with the number one asshole of school._

**How did I get paired up with the biggest freek of school.**

_Iam going to die!_

**Huh maybe with this project she might break and go out with me**

_Iam going to die!_

**This might me a good project. Her liveing with me. She might see that Iam assome**

_Why is he smilieing. Oh shit that cant be good._

**But I dont care what anyone else sayes she is getting the couch in my room. Noone gets my bed.**

_My parents wount let me do this. And if they do Iam not sleeping in the same room as him. Who knows what hell do to me._

**No parents. Just Michael, Eve, Claire, and me living together. This should be fun.**

_If shane dosnt kill me the girls at this school will. By the lookes there giving me I should be dead._

" OK so now that you know your partners we can continue." I room was so silent that you couldnt even hear people breathing." Today is thurs day and the project will start the second the last bell rings tomarow. Your parents already know about the project and have already aggred to it." Thats why my mom asked if I had anything speciel going on in school today. Iam going to kill her when I get home.

" Now If you have any problem during the project come and see me. OK thats it I will see you all tomarow for the start of this project. Oh I almost forggot. This is worth 1/3 of your grade." Then the bell rang and every one ran out of class. Shane didnt even stay to bug me. He was as shocked as I was. I walked home pist.


	6. after school

CPOV

My mom greeted me when I got home. She took one look at my face and understod

" Honny let me explaine. I thought it would help you become social and maybe make a friend." She thought it would help. God she knows nothing.

" Mom there is know way I would make a friend. Every one in school hates me. And did you know who I would get paired up with." If she did Iam going to kill her. She knows how much I hate Shane.

" Well no but it cant be that bad." Cant be that bad. Cant be that bad. She had no fucking clue.

" I got paire up with Shane mom. Shane the number one person in school who hates me."

" You got paired up with Shane. Thats great Iam shure you will have fun living with him." Wait living with him. What we werent staying here. Oh god.

" You just completly missed the point mom I hate him. And what do you mean living with him."

" Well I thought it would be best if you got out of the house and your dad aggred so dont go crying to him" Ok I officaly hate both of my parents.

" I hate you both" and with that I ran to my room. As I ran away I think I heared my mom say I was over reacting. I sat in my room and try to injoy my last day before hell started. But I just couldnt. I fell as sleep crying because not even my parents cared that I was misrable.

SPOV

When I got home I went in serch of something to eat. I went into the kitchen and made myself a huge sandwitch. I dont even remember what I put in it but it tasted good. I went to the living room and looked for a video game to play. I yelled for Michael to see if he wanted to play only to find out that he wasnt home. I knew Eve was at work so I was left alone to kick some zombie ass.

I must have been playing for a long time because next thing I herd was Eve comeing through the door. She walked around the corrner as saw me.

" So what did you make for dinner because its your night to cook"

" Oh shit I forgot." I got off the couch and ran into the kitchen to start dinner. Eve followed laughing at me.

" Shut up" I said as I grabed ingredants to make chilie.

" let me guess it involves chilie. Why am I even asking It always does." she say laughing again

I filiped her off and she just smiled." Its not my fault that its the only thing I can cook"

" Ya it is. You could read a cook book or something to learn something else. Oh put that means you have to read a book. Never mind that would be to hard for you. I just hope that the girl you got paired up with can cook" I stared at the for a moment.

" Wait you knew I was going to get paired up with someone for a project."

" Ya your teacher called and Michael answered and sayed it was alright with him." Oh so this is his fault Iam stuck with her. He is so dead when he gets home.

" Well how do you know that we will be staying here. For all I know her parents what us to stay at her house."

" I dont put what girl wount want to stay here with no parent subervison. So anyways whos the lucky girl."

I laughed" I would call her lucky. She hates me with a passion."

Eve gasped " A girl hates you. Wow I didnt think that could ever happen." She said sarcasticly. " But you havent told me who the girl is"

" Claire Davers."

" Claire. Thats cool. I see at common grounds. Shes preety but shes always alone. Do you know way."

" Ya she has know friends. Also all the girls at school hate her because she dosnt fall head over heals for me."

" That messed. Shes a really nice girl and dosnt deserve to be treated that way. Do you treat her like the girls" She asked me. I knew if I tryed to lie she would know.

" Well since she dosnt like me I bug her. Ill keep doing that untill she agees to go on a date with me." I said scared of what Eve would do.

" I cant belive you do that shane" she yelled just as Michael came thrugh the kitchen door.

" What cant you belive shane would do" He asked as he sat down at the table.

I turn on his and pointed a finger at him. " We wouldnt even be haveing this conversation if it werent for you." He looked confused for a seconed before reaslation came across his face.

" So Iam guessing that you got a new project today and it involves Claire."

Eve and I stared at him for a moment. " I heard a bunch of girls dissing her in the shop to day. Saying that she didnt disever you and that they should have got you as a partner.

" God is every one mean to her." Eve said as she through her hands in the air.

" But lets get back to the qusetion I asked when I came in" Michael asked.

" Well Shane here treats Claire like shit like every one else just because she dosnt like him" Eve said glareing at me

" Shane thats no reason for you to treat her like that."

" But noone likes her. Shes a stright A student and never gets in trouble. Also shes sixteen in a class full of eightteen year olds."

" Wow shes smart. Still no a reason to treat her like that. Maybe with this project shell rub off on you and youll do your home work" Michael said

" Your not my dad" I yelled at him

" Iam fully aware of that. But you live in my house. Also you are fully aware that you wount get throu collage the way you do high school. And nobody will hire you with the way you alwasy slack off. Also I highly dought that your parents will keep giving you money to live here after you get out of high school"

By now the chilie was none. I made myself a bowl and turned back to Eve and Michael." Dinners done and if you need me I will be in my room so dont need me" After I said that I ran up to my room and slamed the door.

I sat on my bed and tried to injoy my chilie. But now I didnt have a appitie. I put the chili on my night stand and rold over thinking about tomarow. Tonight was my last night as a single man for two months. Well I just blew my night. I goy up and got undresed and went back to bed. It took me awile but I soon fell asleep.


	7. day before hell

SPOV

I got up and went and took a shower. Once I was ready I went down staires. I hoped I wouldnt run into Eve or Michael after the way I acted last night. But this was not going to happen. I walked into the kitchen and Michael was already siting at the table drinking coffie. I went and through two picees of bred in the toster before tuning around.

" Man look Iam soory about the way I acted last night. I know it wasnt your falt I got paired up with Claire and I had no reason to yell at you" I said looking him in the eye.

" Its ok. I had no right to yell at you. So are we ok." Michael asked

" Ya were good" I went and pounded knocls with him.

Just then Eve walked in. She was dressed in a black tanktop and black with white skuls. I ried to holded back a laugh when I saw her hair. It was sticking out all over the place. I couldnt take it any longer so I just bursted out laughing. I looked over and saw Michaels sholders shakeing with silent laughter. But I stoped as soon as I saw Eve glareing at me.

" Ya I thought so." she said as she walk to the get coffie.

" Hey why did you only glare at me. Michael was laughing to." I said trying to defend myself. Michael turn and glared at me.

" Well I didnt see him" I turned to Michael to see him sticking out his toung at me.

" I would put that back in your mouth if you want to keep it." He just shook his head and went back to drinking his coffie. I heared my toast pop up. But before I got to it Eve had already grabed it.

" What the fuck is with you and stelling my food. What are you to lazy to make your own." I asked. Michael was laughing again.

" No iam not lazy you just dont know how to gared your food." I rolled my eyes at her then looked at my watch.

" Oh shit Iam going to be late." I ran to my car then spead all the way to school.

The day went by pretty quickly. I wasnt even in the mood to even bug Claire. That was unusall for me. Before I knew it I was in heath class.

CPOV

Rolled out of bed and every thing that happend yesterday came back to me. I was tempted to go back and hide under my covers but that wouldnt help anything. I got ready and went down staires for breackfest. My dad had already left for work so it was just me and my mom again.

I ate and left foe school with out saying a word to her. I wanted her to know Iwas still mad at her. I got to school early so I went to class and just sat alone. After awile the class started to come in. I was waiting to hear the seat next to me move and for Shane to sit down. When the teacher started class I looked up. Shane was sitting near the frount. Something must be up.

The whole day went like that. Shane never talked to me. Even Monica didnt bug me. I was starting to think it was my lucky day. But then I rembered were I had to go after school today.

My mom told me this morrning that Shane didnt live with his parents. That shocked me for a second but then she told me he lived with two of his older friends. I was suprised that my parents were ok with me living with older kids. They must really whant me to have friends.

I started dreading that Shanes friends would be like him and the next two months would be worst then I imagend. I spent my whole day worring about this after noon that it took my a second to relize that I was in heath class. Great now hell was that much closser.


	8. health class

CPOV

Good after noon class. How are we all today" the teacher asked. Everyine in the class groaned. "Ok I understand that you guys dont like the project. Well theres a reason for every thing."

"Ya I dout it" I heard Shane say next to me. The teacher ignored him and went on talking.

" The point of this project is to baceicly go over every thing we dis this year. Iam doing this project so you kids will learn that you are not old anof to get married. Also you will see what marrage is like. I dont want you to explore the phisical part of marrage, but if you do please use protection. None of you needs a baby or a std right now." Thr class laught at the fact that she thought some of them had stds. When a few in the class probly do.

" So are there any qustions" I expected Shane to put his hand up and ask a stupid question but he didnt. In stead some girl in the back raised her hand.

" Yesterday you said some thing about tasked that you will make us compleat. Can you tell us what some of thoses will be." said the girl in the back. I cant rember her name. I think it started with a S I think.

" You will have to wait and find out or it ruends the suprise." Great now Ill be woried the whole time.

" Well thats all I had planed for the day so just talk to youe partner and find out the living arrangments for the rest of the class." the other kids semed happy but no be I hade to talk to Shane. Dosnt that sound fun.

" So I already know Iam staying at your house so is there any thing I need to know" I asked Shane trying to start the conversation so I could get class over with.

" What did you say I wasnt paying attion."

" Figgers you never do" I said smiling he looked confused but I continued." I said is there anythng I need to know about living with you"

" Ya. Rule number one no touching my video games" He said. I thought he was jokeing but when I looked at his face I could tell he was serious.

" Wouldnt think of it."

" Good. Rule number two when I have girls over dont bug me."

" Eww why would I want to. Its no like all I want to do is watch you suck some girls face off."

" What ever. I guess thats it."

" Ok thats easy to rember." Its not like I would do eather of thoes two things.

" Oh I almost forggot. My roommates want to know if you can cook because you will have to cook every four nights." Ok thats not bad. Least I can cook.

" Ya I can cook spagettie, tuna melts, soup, stake, fish, and some other things." As I said the list I saw Shane lick his lips. I guess they cant really cook.

" Great maybe you can take my cooking shiffs. Because all I can cook is chili and chili dogs." I wonder why only chili.

" Hell no you have to cook on your days. So who exactily are you roommates.

SPOV

The teacher walked in and greated the class. I wasnt lissing. I was thinking of how I was going to sevive the next two months. I only spock when the teacher said that every thing happens for a reason. I said I doughted that then went back to thinking. I dont know haw long it was but soon Claire was trying to talk to me.

" What did you say I wasnt paying attion."

" Figgers you never do" What the fuck was that suppost to mean. "I said is there anythng I need to know about living with you" Oh she wanted to know the rules. Ok.

" Ya. Rule number one no touching my video games" She looked at me for a second like I was jokeing. What Iam veary protctive of them.

" Wouldnt think of it." Thats what I like to hear.

" Good. Rule number two when I have girls over dont bug me." I did not want her walking in my room when I was with a girl. That would be a ocwerd convesation.

" Eww why would I want to. Its no like all I want to do is watch you suck some girls face off." The look on her face was funny. She must of got some weird mental images.

" What ever. I guess thats it." I felt like I was forgeting something.

" Ok thats easy to rember." Good I better not see her brakeing any of thoes rules. Oh now I rember what I had to ask.

" Oh I almost forggot. My roommates want to know if you can cook because you will have to cook every four nights." I hoped she did.

" Ya I can cook spagettie, tuna melts, soup, stake, fish, and some other things." While she said the list I licked my lips. This is macking me really hungery.

" Great maybe you can take my cooking shiffs. Because all I can cook is chili and chili dogs." I hope she did. I was even getting tired of the same old stuff we eat.

" Hell no you have to cook on your days. So who exactily are you roommates." Dam I was hopeing she would agree to that.

" Well theres Eve nad Michael. But youll have to wait and see what there like. So when are you comeing over." Please as late. Please say late.

" Iam going home and grabing my stuff then heading over there. So Ill be there around three 3:30" Dam well there goes my plan to enjoy the afternoon. A few minutes later the bell rang and Claire left to her house. I got in my car and went home to enjoy the rest of my afternoon. The whole half hour of it.


	9. hell

CPOV

I went home and went to my room. I had packed my stuff last night to pass time. All I needed to do was pack a few more things in a spare backpack. After I was done I went down stairs. As I was packing my mom was makeing me a snack.

She had made me brownies. Thet are my favioret so I guess she was apolagising or haveing a hard time with me leaving.

" Eat then Ill drive you over there." I just nodded and ate my brownies. I guess I ate to fast because before I knew it mt plate was empty. I got up and put my plate in the sink. Then I went to say good bye to my dad. He huged and kissed me and told me to call. I promiused I would.

After that I went out side. My mom had already put my bags in the car and was waiting. I got in and we left. We didnt talk the whole way there. I wasnt mad at my mom anymore I justs wasnt in the mood to talk. How would be if they were about to start two months of hell. Before I knew it we were pulled up in frount of Shanes house. I siged and got out of the car. My mom grabed on of my bags and walked me to the door.

" be good and call me every night. I know your not happy about this but I know you can get through it."

" I will and Ill miss you and dad" She smiled. She kisses my head and told me she loved me.

" I love you to." After I said this she walked away. She didnt even stay and see that I was settled. Nice my parents must really love me. I waited till she drove off before I rang the door bell.

I hered someone curse and come to the door. It took them a few seconds to unlock the door. As soon as the door opened I noticed it was Shane. We stood there for a few seconds without saying anyhing.

" Hey so are you going to let me in or what." I asked because I was getting tired of standing here.

"Shure" He moved away from the door so I could come in. I walked in and stoped in the middle of the hallway. Even from here I could tell the house was huge. I walked into the room on my right and found out it was the family room. I room had a huge couch and a armchair. It also had a tv with a videogame paused on it. The game was my favriot zommiy game. To bad I cant touch the games. I would be so mush fun to whip Shanes ass at it.

" I guess Ill show you around." It sounded like he was just trying to fill in the silence. He began walking up staires and I ran to cheach up. Once at the top of the staires he stoped and pointed at the first door.

" This room is Michaels. He owns the house." Then he pointed to two door now." And thats Eves room. Across from that is the bath room."

" Ok so what room is yours because Iam getting tired of holding my bags. You know what would have been nice? If you had carried one of the bags. Oh but that would have ment that you would have acted like a gentelman." He looked at me like I was crazy. What did he acutaly beleive he was a gentelman. Wow hes full of himself.

" Iam a gentelman." Was he insane or thinking of a parilal universe.

" Really I never though that a gentelman treayed women like you do. You know a new girl one day then droping them the next. I mean when was the last time you had a long relasionship." I asked truely wondering.

" Iam not about to tell you about my fucking life and dont acked like you know every thing about me. When truthfuly you know nothing." I was a bit taken back. In all the time Ive known Shane he has never once yelled at me. He is really scareie when he yells and I felt frighten.

"sorry" I wispered on the edge of tears. Iam not uesed to people yelling at me so I felt scared and confused. It was strange I was acculy about to cry over Shane. Well that was new.

" Well anyway heres my room. Get seteled and if you need any thing Ill be down staires." Shane walked away and left me in the hall way. I went into his room and saw a couch agents one of the walls. I guess that was going to be my bed and went over and sat down. I couldnt keep the tears in any longer so I just started crying. I cryed harder when I relised that I was weak and was crying over something Shane had said.


	10. claire arives

SPOV

I desided to play video games till Claire got here. So I went in to the family room and went through my games looking for a good one. I settled for my favoriet zobie game. I was really getting into the game when I herd the doorbell ring. I ran to the door and triped on the way. I cursed then went to the door. I was only running because if I left her out there to long and Eve and Michael found out I would be a dead mad. I finly got to the door and got it opend.

There stood claire holding her bags. I saw a car turn the corrner and had to hold back a laugh. I guess her parents really dont care were shes staying. Well thats suprising. We stood there for a few miniutes without saying anything. Claire was the first to talk.

" Hey so are you going to let me in or what." she said sounding kinda mad.

" Shure" I said and moved alittle so she could come in.

She walked in and stoped in the middle of the hall way. Then shew turned right and went into the familly room. She looked around a bit. When she looked at the tv with my paused video game she got a weird smile on her face. I think I should make a rule that shes not alowed to touch anything video game related. Because with her brain she could rewire the X-Box so it didnt work or something. I decided that I should show her around.

" I gusee Ill show you around." I started up the staires and herd Claire run after me. At the top of the staires I pointed at Michaels door.

" This is Michaels room. He owns the house." I skiped past my door." Thats Eves room. Across form that is the bathroom." I said pointing at the door.

" Ok so what room is yours because Iam getting tired of holding my bags. You know what would have been nice? If you had carried one of the bags. Oh but that would have ment that you would have acted like a gentelman." What the fuck. Iam a gentelman. She would know if she would aggree to go on a date with me.

" Iam a gentelman." I said whanting her to know I tought I was a gentelman.

" Really I never though that a gentelman treayed women like you do. You know a new girl one day then droping them the next. I mean when was the last time you had a long relasionship." How the fuck does she think she is. Iam not about to tell her when was the last time I hade a long relasionship. It was none of her bisniss. Also she had no clue why I act the way I do.

Iam not about to tell you about my fucking life and dont acked like you know every thing about me. When truthfuly you know nothing." As soon as I said that I felt bad. In all the time Ive known Claire I have never once yelled at her. I wasnt that much of a Jackass. But now that I had she look like she was about to cry.

" Sorry" she wispered keeping her head down. I guess she didnt want me to see her face as she was about to cry,

"Well anyway heres my room. Get seteled and if you need any thing Ill be down staires." I walked down stairs. I was down there for about a miniute when I relised that I forgot to tell her the couch was hers. I walked back up staires and herd something comeing from my room. I looked into my room and saw Claire siting on the couch crying. I felt really bad. I not really good with crying girls. I knew she didnt what to see me so I went down staires and started playing video games again. But I just couldnt get into it. Why was that. All I could think about was I made Claire cry. Man I a jackass.


	11. housemates and video games

**Sorry i havent updated every day like i planed. we have only one working computer in the house at the moment. also my brother was complaning i was hogging it so i couldnt use it for two days. so blame him. anyways my computer is getting fix. so ill be able to update more offten =). i hope this chapter pays for me not updateing. ill have cpov up asap. enjoy.**

**

* * *

**SPOV

I sat on the couch for I don't know how long but soon I herd the front door open and close. Eve then came and walked around the corner and looked at me lounging on the couch.

"Hey so your wife here" she asked. I wasn't going to tell her that Claire was up stairs crying in my room. Eve would kill me without a second thought.

"Ya, she's up stairs in my room." I was hoping that Eve wasn't going to go up stairs and check on her.

"Ok so it my night to cook so what do you want." Eves meaning of cooking means to order take out so my choices were limited. My choices were pizza, Chinese, or Mexican.

"Chinese sounds good." I said we had pizza the other night and I want in the mood for tacos.

"Ok so you want your usual. Ill go ask Claire what she wants." As soon as she said this I noticed Claire standing on the stairs. My face must have notified Eve because she turned around.

"Hi so I guess that your Claire." Eve said smiling. I guess she was happy to have another girl in the house.

"And I am guessing your Eve. I have seen you before. You work at Common Grounds right" Eve just nodded her head. "Cool this might not be that bad. Your one of the few people in this town that is nice to me." Eve turned to me to glare. God was Claire trying to get me killed because she's doing a good job of it.

"That sucks well I'll make sure that jackass over her treats you well. So it's my night to cook so that means takeout. We settled for Chinese is that ok with you." I was pretty sure that if Claire didn't wasn't takeout Eve would go in the kitchen and try to make her a seven cores meal.

"Ya that's fine. You can order me anything I don't mind." Thank god because I was really hungry.

"Great that makes it really easy." She started to walk away in search of the phone but she stopped and turned around. "Just a heads up tomorrow is your night to cook." After that was said she walked away. I turned to Claire and smiled.

"So are you sure you don't want to take some of my cooking nights. Every one would be happy if you did." Please say you will. Please say you will. But what she did say I wasn't expecting.

"What would you say to a bet?" She wanted a bet. Ok now I am confused. "If I beat you at this game we keep the dinner days the same. But if I lose ill take half of yours." She wanted to play video games. Well this was going to be an easy win. I could already smell the food being made.

"Game on" I said as I through her a controller. Did she really think she could beat me at my favorite game? Well she was in for a shock.

Soon she was beating me. How the fuck was she that good. There was only two minutes left till the game was over and I was rushing to keep up. Before I knew it the game was over and the screen said player two won. Turned to Claire and just stared at her. She just stared back smiling.

"How the hell did you beat me? No one can beat me at this game." I asked still surprised.

"You think that I only care about is school but I am also a gamer. I am kind of disappointed in my self. That was my worst game. I normally get three times that. Well whatever. I am going to go talk to Eve." She got off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Wow. I did not see that coming. I stared at the screen trying to understand how she beat me. She had broken my high score by double. I thought I was the king of this game.

Soon Michael walked through the door. He sat down his guitar and then looked at the TV screen.

"Please tell me that your player two." I couldn't speak so I just shuck my head. "Oh my god did Eve beat you." I just shuck my head again. Michael just stared at me. "Are you telling me that little Claire beat you at you favorite video game"

"I know I was surprised to. And she said that this was her worst game. Man she doubled my high score."

"Eve is going to have a field day with this." I groaned and through myself back on the couch. Just then Eve came in the room. Claire soon followed after her. Claire and Eve just looked at the TV and smiled. Eve looked more shocked then happy.

"She said that she beat you but I had to come and see for my self. Maybe she's just the girl to knock you off you high thrown you have put yourself on." I glared at Eve but she just smiled back.

I think that Claire just noticed Michael standing there. Michael looked over at her and smiled

"Hi I am Michael you must be Claire." Claire just smiled and nodded. "so how Shane been treating you since you got here.

She looked at me for a second and I saw her eyes water a little. But she blinked and it went away. "So far so good but I don't think he can keep it up for to long"

"Why is it that you guys like to talk about me like I am not in the room.

"Its fun that's why. And the second the treats you bad come tell me or Eve we'll be happy to kick his ass for you." Michael laughed wile he said this and Eve just nodded.

Then out of nowhere I herd something I've never herd before. That was Claire laughing. I was so surprised I have never herded something so beautiful in my life.

"I think these next two months won't be as bad as I thought." Eve and Michael just smiled at this.

"You know that is the first time I've ever herd you laugh." As soon as I said that the smile fell off her face.

"Ya well that's probley one of the five times I've truly laughed since I've moved here." As she said this Michael and Eve both looked at me. What I knew I was mean to her but I can't be the reason for her never to laugh. Could I? I mean I know I say she has no friends but she has to at least have one right.

Then the doorbell rang. Eve and Claire went to get the food. Michael walked off to get plates from the kitchen. The girls were taking to long so I went to see what was at the door the girls stood looking at the delivery guy.

The guy was tall and muscular. I looked at Claire and she seemed very impressed by him. I felt something but I didn't know what it was. I wonder why she finds him so impressive when she won't even go out with me.

The guy smiled at her and that did it for me. I grabbed the money out of Eve's hand. "Here and keep the change." I grabbed the bags and slammed the door on the guys shocked face. Eve turned and looked at me.

"What the hell was that for? He was hot and was checking out Claire." Claire blushed and looked down. "You must really not want her to be happy." With that said she grabbed the bags out of my hands and made her way to the kitchen. Leaving me shocked and with a blushing Claire.

Claire looked at me confused for a second the followed Eve. Why did I slam the door in the guys face? I shrugged and went to the kitchen to eat. My stomach couldn't take it any longer. It needed food. It was almost screaming feed me.


	12. dilivery

**My computer finely got fix =). So this means that I can update more often. I hope this chapter makes up for not updateing. Anyways thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

**CPOV**

I dont know how long I sat there crying, but I herd the frount door open then close. I got up off the couch and made my way to the bathroom. Whoever it was I didnt what them to see me like this. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess and was sticking out all over the place. Some of the tips were wet from laying on my face as I cried. My eyes were puffy and red. I sighed and went to work on fixing my hair. As I was doing that I was thinking happy thoughts trying to get my eyes back to normal.

Soon as I looked normal I walked out of the bathroom. I started to walk torwared the stairs. Once at the top I herd someone talking to Shane. It was a girls voice so I was guessing it was Eve. I started down the stairs guietly. I didnt want to draw ant attion to myself. I herd my name being said but I wasnt paying enough attion to what they were saying.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs Shane looked up. His face must of shone that he saw something because the girl turned around. She looked at me and smiled.

" Hi so I am guessing your Claire" she said. She was veary goth. She was wareing a short black skirt with black tites with pink skuls on them. She had on a pink shirt to match the skolls. He makeup was all black and it went good with her pich black hair.

I had seen her before but I couldnt remeber were. Where was it. Oh now I remeber she works at Common Grounds. Shes one of the few people in this town that is nice to me.

" And I am guessing that your Eve.I have seen to before. You work at Common Grounds right." she nodded." Cool this might not be as abd as I tought it would be. Your one of the few people that are nice to me" As I said this Eve turned and glared at Shane.

" That sucks, but Ill make sure that jackass over here treats you good. So its my night to cook so that means we're haveing takeout. We settled for chinese. Is that ok with you." Chinese. Yum. I havent had chinese in forever. My mom likes to cook so we rarely go out. I am guessing Eve cant cook. Well thats just fine with me.

" Ya thats fine. I like chinese. You can order me anything" I dont care what she gets me I just want chinese.

" Great that makes it really easy" She started to walk away to order the food I guess. But she stoped and turned and faced me. " Just a heads up tomarow is your night to cook." After that she walked into what I am guessing was the kitchen. Then I was left in the family room with Shane.

" So" said Shane. It looked like he was hopeing something." Are you sure you dont want to take some of my dinner nights" By the way he was looking I guess he really dosnt like cooking. I looked at the TV and got a idea.

" How about a bet." He looked conffued and I smiled at myself. " If I lose then Ill take half of your nights, but if I win it stays as it is." This is going to be so fun and easy. I liked cooking so it didnt really matter if I lost.

" Game on" was all he said before throughing me a controler. I guess he thought this was going to be easy for him. Well he was in for a suprise.

Son I was winning and I wasnt even trying my hardest. There was two minutes left and Shane looked like he was trying really hard to keep up. I wached the time count down. Soon enough the screen said player two won. I wanted to do a victory dance but I didnt think Shane would like that.

I saw Shane turn and stare at me from the corner of my eye. I just turned and stared back. The only diffrence in our faces was that I was smileing and he had a look of peer shock plastered on his face.

" How on earth did you beat me. No one can beat me." Well someone just did. He still had the shock look on his gace. What was so shocking. I mean I beat the dude at a game get over it already." You think I only care about school but I am also a gamer. Alao I am suprised that you think that was a good game. That was the worst score I have ever gotten." It was true. I normally get triblle that ." I am kida dissapointed in myself. What ever I am going to go talk to Eve." I got off the couch leaving a still shocked Shane stareing at the TV. I was holding back laughing the whole time.

But when I got in the kitchen I couldnt hold it any longer. I just started laughing. I hadnt laughed that much since I moved here. It felt good. Eve just looked up from the book she was reading at the table. She raised her eyebrows at me. That guester seemed to be asking "What the fuck."

" I just beat Shane at his favirot video game." It took me about four miniutes just to say that because I was laughing so hard. When I finely got it out Eve got a wicked smile on her face.

" Are you serious. Because if you are telling the truth then I am never going to let him forgget this." she was still smiling.

" I swear to you that I am telling the truth." I said walking over to the table and sitting down. " I said that if I lost then I would take half of his dinner nights but if I won it stayed the same." Eve semmed to be injiying this way to much.

" You should of said have said that if you won that he would have to take half of your night"

" Ya I should have but I waould like to eat etable food wile iam here." Eve just laughed and nodded her head. We both looked up when we herd the frount door open. We sat there for a few more miniutes. That was in till Eve got really excited.

" I have to go see that score for myself" she walked out to the family room ans I soon followed after.

Shane was still on the couch stareing at the sereen. I looked at it and smiled. Eve looked really shocked at the sereen. What did she not belive me. I dont lie..... alot.

" Claire told me that she beat you but I had to come see for myself. Man she really beat your high score." What was his score. I couldnt have beat it that bad. Could I. " Maybe shes just the girl to knock you off your high thrown you put yourself on." Shane glared at Eve. I guess he didnt like hearing that.

It was then that I relised that there was someone else in the room. It was another boy. He had blond hair and was really good looking. He looked over at me and smiled.

" Hi an Michael you must be Claire." I just smiled and nodded. " So hows Shane been treating you since you got here." The first thing that came to my mind was me crying. I felt my eyes water and blinked it back. I decided not to say anything about it. It was my fault anyways.

" So far so good, but I dont think he can keep it up for long." Who knows when hell flip next. Hopefuly not soon.

" Why is it that you guys talk about me like I am not in the room." Well for me it was because I did forget he was there.

" Its fun thats why. Claire the second he treats you bad come tell me or Eve. We'll gladly kick his ass for you." Michael laughed at this and Eve nodded. It was so funny that I just started laughing. Just thinking about Shane getting his ass kicked was enough to keep me laughing.

" I think these next months wount be as bad as I thought." I said as I finnished laughing. Michael and Eve just smiled.

" You know thats was the first time I ever herd you laugh." As soon as Shane said this I stoped smiling. It was his fault anyways.

" Ya well thats probley one out of the five times Ive truely laughed since I moved here." He looked alittle suprised and alittle sad. He should be sorry.

The door bell rang and Eve and I went to get the food. Once Eve opened the door we saw a god. The dilivery guy was tall and all musscal. He was really hot. I was barely aware of Shane comeing up behind us. The gut smiled at me. Next thing I knew Shane grabed the money out of Eves hand.

" Here and keep the change" Was all Shane said before he took the bags and slamed the door in the guys face. Eve turned and stared at Shane looking pisst.

" What the hell was that for. He was hot and was checking out Claire." I blushed and looked down. He wasnt checking me out was he. No guy ever has checked me out." You must really not want her to be happy." Eve grabed the bags and stomed off.

I looked at Shane. I wanted to ask him why he slamed the door but I probley wouldnt get a strate answer. Since I want going to ask I followed Eve to the kitchen.


	13. first night

**SPOV**

Dinner was intresting. I didnt know girls can eat that much. Most girls ate alittle then complain that they ate to much. But the way Claire was eating I was sure she thought this was the only time she could eat cjinese food. I stared at her for awile. This girl was full of suprises. Her eating slowed so I guess she was getting full. Michael and Eve had alredy ate and dissapered. They normally leave me to eat the restb but it lookes like Claires doing a good job of that. Claire looked up from her plate and looked at me.

" What" she asked. I hope she didnt see know I had been stareing for long.

" Nothing I was just suprised by how much you eat" She had eaten at least twice as much as me.

" Whats wrong with that. Least I am not one of those girls who barely eat anything then complain that their fat when the look like a stick." Ok she had a point there. Thoes types of girls bug me but some of them are really hot.

" Nothing I just didnt expect it. You know you being skinny and small." She looked at me mad. I guess she didnt like being called small.

" The only reason I am small to you is because I am tow years younger then you. Also not everyone has to be tall." She got up and put her plate in the sink. I did the same and followed her into the family room. She walked around the cornner to the frount door.

I was confused. Was she going to leave. But she didnt. Insted she came back with her back pack and went to the couch. She sat down and pulled out her history book and started studying. Now that I did expect.

" Y ou know its rude to stare dont you." She said not even looking up from the book.

" I was just wondering why its a friday night and your studing"

" I do it so I can get good grades so I can go to college." Didnt she know that the local college took anyone who was a resadent nomater what their grades are. I had lots of friends and I smilied every day. Now I have no one and I only try to smile to make my parents happy. I didnt study all the time and I had a life." I have never herded Claire talk about something that strongly. She was now looking at me like she wanted to rip my head off.

" Oh" That was the only thing I could come up with to say. I had made her a outsider. I wonder if I'll ever get to see the old Claire. Probley not. I think that Claire died when she movied here. I walked over to the tv and turn on the x-box.

" You do know the college will take you nomatter what your grads are" She looked at me like I was insain.

" I do it so I can get into a college from you and this hell hole." I didnt expect that. " You do relise that before I came here I was compleatly diffent. I had lots of friends and I smiled every day. Now I have no one and I only try to smile to make my parents happy. I didnt study all the time and I had a life." I had never herded Claire talk about something so strongly. Claire was now looking at me like she wanted to rip my head off.

" Oh" Was all I could come up with to say. I had made her an outsider. I wonder if I'll ever get to see the old Claire. Probley not. I think that Claire died when she moved here. I walked over to the tv and turned on the x-box.

I sat back on the couch. Claire had tucked her legs under her to make sure I had room. She had gonw back to studying and she looked kinda happy. I looked away because she would get mad id she cought me stareing again. It didnt take long for me to get into the game. At one point I was going to start cussing at the tv. I opened my mouth but looked over at Claire. I settled for doing it in my head.

" You know you can cuss. It wount bother me its just like my dad and foot ball." I almost jumped out of the seat when she said that. I had no clue she was paying attion.

" Ok, but I warn you I can get really angry at games." She just smilied and shock her head.

" Dont worry I dont mind." That was all she said before going back to her book.

After awile I was full on cussing at the tv. I was completly pissed off. My chareter kept dieing at the same place. What was really pissing me off was the fact that nomater what I did he still died. Out of the corrner of my eye I was Claires sholders shacking

" Are you laughing at me." I expected her to say no like everyone else does.

" Of course" What was that suppost to mean. " That part is so simple but you have died about sixteen times already." I was nit simple. It was fucking hard.

" Oh and I am guessing you think you could do it" Knowing Claire she was going to say yes. So I helled out the controler for her. She took the controler and with barely looking at the sereen goy past the part and pauesed the game. She turn and handed me back the controler.

" Ya I do" I stared at her. I had to stop giving her these chances to make me look stupid. " Oh stop looking so suprised at everything. I am better at video games then you so get over it." Oh I am so going ti find a video game I am better at. But I have a felling thats going to be hard.

I went back to playing. I dont know how long that was but I started yauning. I looked at my phone and noticed that it was midnight. I looked over at Claire expecting to see her still studying. But insted she was asleep the book had fallen to the floor at some point. I thought about leveing but I knew Michael and Eve would kill me. I debated this for a few miniutes, but since I value my life I decided to move her. I bent over and scooped her up into my arms. Her had rolled and rested on my sholder.

I started walking up stairs to my room. If she askes tomarow I would just say I woock her up and she walked up here herself. She would just think she was half awake so ahe didnt remember. I got to my room and kicked the door open. I took her over and put her on the couch. I pulled the blanket over her and walked to my bed. For some reason my arms felt empty now. Must if been because of her weight. I kicked of my pants and shirt and clibed into bed.


	14. plans for the day

**Ok so Iam not going to do CPOV of the last chapter. I had wrote it out and it didnt seemed to me like the story needed it. So on with the story.**

* * *

SPOV

I wock up to the smell of food. That was the only thing that could ever get me out of bed early on the weekends. My stomach getting more impasent by the second made me get out of bed. I rolled over and found some jeans. I but them on almost falling in the prosses. My stomach grwoled again so I headed down stairs. I started smelling the air to see if I could tell what was being cooked. I smelt eggs,bacon, and something else. I took me a few sconds to relise that the smell was pancakes. Eve never made pancakes. I guicken by walk toward the kitchen.

I walked in expecting to find Eve standing over the stove cooking. What I didnt expect was to see Claire. She was putting some pancakes on the table when I walked in. I looked at the table and I was in heaven. She had made eggs, pancakes, sauges, bacon, toast, and even hashbrowns. I had to hold myself back from attacing the table.

" What the hell is all this." She looked upset by my coment but when she saw my face she smilied.

" I tought I would make breakfest. Is that a problem." Hell no. I was about to ask if this was a dayly thing. Because if so I would have to workout more. I didnt really want to do that. It would cut into my video game time. But before I could ask Eve and Michael walked in.

" Holy shit girl. This lookes as amassing as it smells. For a second I tought Shane had cook and had to come see what happened. But then I tought none of the stuff smells like chili." Claire smilied at her comment. Michael just stood there eyeing the food like me. Claire looked over at up and smilied again.

" You guys know you can eat already." Michael and I looked at eachother. I think his wicked grin machted mine. We then took of for the table fighting eachother the whole way. Once at the table we faught over the food. Eve and Claire hadnt moved and were staireing at us shocked.

" What" I asked. I had just shoved a pancake in my mouth whole. I moaned when I found out that they were chocloet chip.

" Boys" Claire said." Will be boys" finished Eve. Michael and I just rolled are eyes. The girls just laughed and walked over to the table. They tried to get food but Michael and I kept getting in the way.

" Guys settle down this isnt even half of the food." As Claire said this Michael and I stoped eatting. Eve took the moment of distraction to load her plate up. I glared at her. She just filped me off and started eating.

" Are you seriues. This is only half of the food." Claire just nodded.

" So can I get some of the food now. Seeing is how I made it" I looked at Michael and he nodded. Claire started to put food on her plate. When she was done she looked at us.

" You can contnue now." I started eatting again. Everything on the table was amasing. The girls finished and left me and Michael to finnish the rest. We all sat there enjoying the morning. Eve and Claire were in a convesion about some actor the thought was hot. Michael and I kept eating.

" God are your guys stomachs black holes or something." Michael and I looked up and shruged. Claire just laughed and shock her head. Soon there was a few pices of foof on the table and Michael and me were siting back in our chaires monaning. I was so stuffed I thought I was going to exploed.

" Ok time for dishes." said Eve. Michael and I tried to mack a run for it but Eve blocked the door. We sighed and helped clear the table. Claire told me to put the leftovers in the refrigeratior. When I opened the door I saw the other half of the food. Just looking at it made me want to throwup. I guickly put the food away. Once we were finished I went an lieied on the couch. Eve and Michael said bye and left for work. But not before telling me to be nice to Claire. After that meal I was for sure not going to be mean.

Claire walked in the room and sat on the chair across from me. She was eating a pieace of bacon. I groaned and rolled over.

" Please dont eat in frount of me or I'll throw up." Claire giggled and ate the reat of her bacon.

" So what are we doing to day" I have no clue. What could we do.

" I have no clue." There wasnt really anything to do in this town.

" Well think of something. Your the one with a life so you got to have something that we can do" Why did I have to think of something

" Sorry got nothing."God why couldnt I think of something. " What I have an idea. Let go play minicher golf." Claire looked at me like I was strange.

" You do relise that I am 16 and you are 18 right." Ya that what makes it so much more fun.

" Of coruse. The older you are the more fun it is. Youll see."

" Fine I'll go get ready. But this dosnt count as that date you want." Dame. Well I have two months. Shell break. Claire went up stairs to get ready. When I herd the bathroom door shut I walk up to my room to get changed. I got dressed in three minutes and went down stairs to wait.

Soon I herd Claire walking down the hall. I looked up to see her on the stairs. Just to let you know in advance that I have never thought of Claire as ugly. More like cute in the little sister way. But the way she was looking now was kinda pushing the little sister boundry. She had on a tight dark blue shirt. It was showing of her curves I hadnt relised she had. Also she was wearing shorts. I have never seen that much of her leg before. I felt something inside me sture. I couldnt discripe it so I pushed it away.

Claire stared at me for a second before talking " What"

" Nothing so are we going." I felt alittle uncofterble. That was strange and new to me.

" Well seeing as I have no clue were this place is. Your going to have to lead the way. Also since we dont have a car how do you suppose we get there." I didnt think of that.

" Well what do you think about a walk." Claire just shook her head and walked out the frount door. I laughed and followed. This should be fun.


	15. walking

Sorry I havent updated in a while. I hope this chapter pays up for it. Enjoy.

* * *

**SPOV**

As we walked we didnt talk. My plan to make Claire like me wasnt going to work if she didnt even want to talk to me. Some of that was my fault tho. I had no clue what to talk to her about. Seeing is how I dont even know what she likes to do in her free time. I didnt want to assume that she studyed all the time. She would get mad at that.

" So what do you like to do in your freetime." I know it's lame, but it was the only thing I could come up with. She looked at me with a smile on her face. I noticed that she has been smilieing more since this project started. Must be because of Michael and Eve. All I was wondering was what this smile ment.

" Veary origanal." She said while laughing. I had to laugh with her. I will amitte it was kinda funny. " I dont know really. I guess I play video games and go on the computer." She shruged her sholders at this. I guess we werent so diffent after all, because that is just what I do. I wanted to ask her a question about her past but I had a feeling that she would get made at me. Theres only one way to find out and that is to ask. Well here goes nothing.

" What did you do before you moved here." I said looking at her. I wanted to see her reaction. Just like I guessed the smile fell off her face. For some reason this made me mad. I didnt want her to be unhappy. I wanted to make her happy and I dont know why. I was kinda cought off gard when she started to speek. After the reaction she had to the question I didnt think she would answer me.

" I would go to the mall with my girlfriends and shop. Sometimes I would watch my guy friends skatebord. Sometimes we would all get together and go to the park." The look on her face made me belive that she was rembering the happyer days. The smile was begining to come back to her face. This for some strange reason made me happy. " We would end up playing some type of sport. It always turned out really fun. By the end of the day we would of laughed so much that it started to hurt." She smiled and shook her head laughing.

" What kind of games would you play." I dont know why I asked. I guess I just wanted to keep her talking. Also I was feeling bad for being mean to her for the past few years. And it was for a stupid reason. She laughed at the guestion before answering. I guess it was funny memorie.

" We would play stuff like football. It wasnt ever fair tho." She shock her head laughing again. " The guys would always chaeat. Like if a girl had the ball one of the guys would pick her up and run her around." She was laughing so hard that she started to hold her sides.

" I am sorry I was mean to you so much the last few years." As so as I said this she stoped laughing. Great I didnt mean to do that. " I know it was a stupid thing to you about but I wasnt used to it happening to me." She looked sad for a miniute. I saw somthing else in her face and I thought it was forgiveness. But I am not that good at readong faces so I couldnt be shure.

Claire sighed and closed her eyes. " Your not the only one at school that is makeing my llife a liveing hell." Ok I am conffused. Someone else is picking on Claire. Everyone knows only I can do that.

" Wha-" I didnt get to finnish what I was saying because Claire cut me off.

" Oh look speek od the deivil and the devil shall appeare." I was about to ask her what that ment but I thought it would be better to follow the direction she was throwing the death glare. There comeing towrds us was the one and only Monica. So Monica was picking on Claire. That cant be true Monica knows better. Also why would she. Monica just walked over and started kissing me. Her doing this didnt suprize me. With her being a slut and all. I kissed her back for a moment, but then I rembered that Claire was standing right there. Normaly this wouldnt have bothered me. But there are two reasons this time it did. One this wasnt helping Claire to like me. And second it just felt wrong. I pushed Monica off of me. She made a face that looked like it was supost to be a pout but it wasnt working for her. I was ahveing trouble holding in a laugh. Her face turned to anger tho the second she notcied that Claire was standing next to me.

" What the fuck is she doing with you." Ok that was not what I expected to come out of her mouth. What was her problem. She was being a bitch to Claire for no reason. I mean what could Claire have done to piss her off. I looked at Claire. She looked really anoyed at this out burst. Also she looked like she was used to it.

" Monica Claire and me were paired up for a project. We have to live with each other for two months." I wished I didnt say this because Monica had a looked on her face that scared the shit out of me. She looked like she was about to kill Claire. Soon the look faded and she was back to normal. She tuned to me and smiled.

" Well that sucks. Well you can always have me over so you dont have too spend time with this freek." Claire looked didcusted and pissed off at the same time. I would be to if I was her. Sometimes Monicas slutyness gets on me nevers too. I was going to say something about what she said. That was intrupted when my phone started ringing

" I have to take this. Ill be back in a minitue." I walked around the corner and answered mt phone.

**CPOV**

" I have to take this. Ill be back in a minitue." Shane said before he walked around the corrner to answer his phone. I dont think he relised that he just left me with someone who wants to kill me.

" Ok Il make this short. Stay away from Shane. Hes mine and will never be yours." As she said this I was trying to hold in a laugh. She serisly concidered me a threat. God she was stupid

" Ok first I would never want Shane and second her would never want me." Ok I will admit I lied about the first part. As much as I hate to admit it I am starting to like Shane. Dont ask me why I just am. But I wasnt about to let Monica know this. " Also why would he want you. I mean you have slept with almost the whole sineor class. Who would want a slut for a girlfriend." She looked pissed at what I said. I knew it wasnt the smartest thing to say but my big mouth got the best of me.

" Ok thats it you little bitch." I didnt even have time to prosses her words before her fist came in contact with my eye. She then slaped me. It was a bitch move so it didnt suprise me. What did was when I felt blood start runing down my face. She pussed me over and I fell to the ground. God that going to hurt later. She then started kicking me in the side. I had to hold in the tears that were about to start runing down my face. She looked down at me and smiled. I guess she was happy with her work. " Rember what I said" She gave me one more kick in the side after that and walked off.

I stayed there on the groung and held me side. God I was going to me in so much pain later. I didnt stop the tears this time. Before I kne it I was balling my eyes out. All I could think of was what did I do to diserve this.

**SPOV**

I finished up my phone call and put my phone back in my pocket. I startedwalking back to the girls. I felt really bad for leveing Claire with Monica. I turned the corrner and what I saw almost made me cry.

Claire was on the ground. She was holding her side and crying. This was the second time I have seen her cry but for some reason this time was worse. From where I was standing I saw there was blood on her cheek. That did it for me. I ran over and knelled on the ground next to her. I dont really think she hered me come back. I pulled her into my arms. And yet again it felt right. God I really have to figger out what that was. I was suprised when she didnt pull away from me.

I held her in me arms as she cryed. I kept wispering in her ear that every thing was going to be alright. She cryed for about five minitues. I sat there the whole time. This suprised me because I normally wasnt good with crying girls. Normmaly when I see them I walk the other dirction. That was just the kind of gut I was. But for some reason I couldnt walk away from Claire.

When she stoped crying I decided to ask her who did this to her." Claire who did this to you." She looked up at me. Her eyes were red from crying. I wiped away a few tears that were still on her cheek.

" Your slut of a girl friend did." Who was she talking about. It took me a few seconds to relise what she was saying. Monica did this. " Are you telling me Monica did this to you." All she did was nod her head.

" I shouldnt be complaning she has done way worse." I am going to kill her. I have never hit a girl but she was a excepsion I was going to make. Wait. Claire said shes done worse. How bad has she hurt her.

" What exacly do you mean shes done worse." She looked at me and sighed. She closed her eyes and winced. She put her fingers to her eye and winsed again.

" Well thats going to be a nice black eye later. And to answer you qustion its going to be long." My look must of tolded her to contine. " Well rember in the begining of the year when I was in the hospitle. Well I didnt fall down thoes stairs. I was pushed. Monica pushed me and then her and her group of skanks be the liveing shit out of me." By the time she was finished I was shakeing. I was so mad I had a felling I was going to kill Monica and all her friends.

" We should head home and get you cleaned up." She looked at me funny. I couldnt figger out what that look ment.

" No I am fine. We just have to stop somewere so I can wash up. I ts fine and I really want to play golf." I just nonded my head and got up from the ground. I put a hand down for her. She looked up at me and smiled. She took my hand and I helped her up. Once she got up she dusted herself off and looked at me.

" Ok so theres a toco bell around the corrner and I belive they have a bathroom is that ok."

" That fine. You kead the way." I smiled at her and started walking. We got to taco bell in three miniutes. Once there Claire headed to the bath room and I got in line for food. Even after the feast I had this morning I was hungry again.


	16. bets

CPOV

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My left eye was starting to get a black look to it. I touched it and flinched. It hurt like hell. Well that is normally what happens when you mess with Monica. I sighed to myself because I knew it would be completely black and blue by the end of the day. I silently cursed my self for not bring some of my make up. Its not like I use it to look good. I just use it to cover up the bruises so by parents don't see. If they did then all hell would break loose. Also Monica said if anyone found out I would get it worse. So since I like to be alive and not have everyone at the hospital know my name I keep my mouth shut.

I think it's really funny the reason that she hates me. She just thinks that I'm taking too much of Shane's time away from her. I mean if she wanted a guy's attention she could go to another guy in school. They are more the willing to hear her bitch about stuff. That is as long as they get laid. I mean the guys in this town could do so much better then her. But I guess you take what you get. Even if it's every one else's left over's. I put my hands on my face and shook my head at the thought of how stupid the boys are in this town. But as soon as I put my hand on my cheek I yelled in pain.

I looked at my cheek to what had made me scream. There were four long cut in perfect lines on my face. God now I get it what people mean girls sharpen their claws. I wiped off the blood and looked at it again. Now it was just a few pink lines that kind of looked like cat scratches. I knew it might scab later on but I didn't care. It was nothing new. Least I didn't have to go home and try to explain to my parents what happened. The closest thing to parents I was going to tell were Eve and Michael.

My eyes were still red from crying. I smiled when I thought of that. I know I'm probably the only person in the world that would smile when I think of why I cried. But how could I not, Shane had stayed with me the whole time. I was kind of surprised when he pulled me into his arms. It felt right to be there. I guess that's what happens when you start to fall for some one. Also when he whispered in my ear that everything was going to be alright I believed him. I think that shocked me more. I mean me believing something coming out of his mouth. I thought it would never happen. But I guess hell just got an ice skating rink. But any ways it was right there that I felt safe for the first time since I moved here. Though I never thought I would be with Shane. But hey I am not complaining now. I still couldn't get how he looked when I told him it was Monica.

Shane had looked like he was going to kill her. Not that I mind. It would probably do the world a lot of good. OK maybe not the world but this town at least. I do not know one person who truly likes her. Yes she has a band of shanks, but there just with her because they want to be like her. Also there are the boys. Guys in this town don't have much to choose from because it's a small town. But if a girl has big boobs and is coincided really hot their all over her. This is a perfect reason why I have never had a boy friend. I'm the complete opposite of Monica. She's hot and I'm not that's it. I sighed to myself and fixed my hair and walked out of the bathroom. I knew if I took any longer Shane would wonder what I was doing.

Finding Shane wasn't that hard. One because the place wasn't crowded, and two he was the only one who was eating like his food was going to disappear. I laughed and walked over to him. He looked up when I sat down. He swallowed then smiled. My heart started to beat faster when he did that. Okay this was getting strange I mean this is Shane for crying out loud. But I just couldn't help it. I knew I was falling hard and for Shane collans of all people. It didn't help that he stayed with me while I cried. And that he was being nicer to me.

"I bought you a taco. I didn't know if you where hungry. If not I can eat it." It sounded like he was just talking to fill in the silence.

"No that's fine Ill eat it. I was kind of hungry anyways." I grabbed the taco off the tray and started eating. Shane went back to eating his burrito. I finished pretty fast and just sat there.

"If your still hungry you can have some of my taco or something." He kinda sounded like he didn't want to give up the food. But would just deal with it id I asked.

"No I fine. I was just surprised that you can still eat that much when you had a lot this morning." I thought back to this morning. Shane and Michael ate a whole lot of food. It's amazing that he can still eat. I guess their stomachs are like black holes after all. Least now I know I will have to cook a lot of food when its my night to make dinner.

"I'm a guy what do you expect. Anyways are you sure you still want to go play miniature golf. I mean if you don't I completely understand." He kept going on and on so I thought I should stop him. Though he did look kind of cute doing that. Shut up Claire he's not cute I yelled at my self. If this is how I'm going to react when he talks then this is going to be one long project

"Really I'm find. Also I really want to play golf. But if you don't anymore that's fine." He looked at me like I was crazy. And maybe I was. I mean I just said he was cute.

"Hell no. I still want to go. One because I haven't gone in a while. And two because I want to beat your ass at it." I laughed. What was with him and always wanting to win at something? Must be a guy thing.

"Okay well go. And don't think I'm bad at golf. You might be surprised." He just shook his head.

"Okay when you're ready well go. And just a heads up I'm really good." That's what he thinks. Ill show him.

"I'm waiting on you. You're the one still eating." I laughed. He looked down at his food. He still had the bottom part of his second burrito left. He shrugged and put it all in his mouth. How the hell did it all fit? I just stared at him.

"What" He asked with his mouth full. That was a disgusting view.

"Ewwww and I was just shocked that it all fit." He looked confused for a second then swallowed.

"Ya well I have a big mouth. And why did you say ewwww." Okay he is officially an idiot.

"I said ewwww because I got a good look at your food while you were eating it."

"Oh" He looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry about that." Did he apologize about something? Wow he's been doing that a lot lately. He must be sick.

"Don't worry. A lot of my guy friends back home did that. I got used to it." He smiled. God he had a great smile.

"OK well now that that's out of the way we better get going." He stuck out his hand towed the door as if saying after you. I walked and he followed. He even opened the door for me. What the fuck that was new.

"Thanks." I said and looked down. I was fully aware that I was blushing. It was cute that he was acting like a gentle man.

"No problem." We walked in silence again. He started the conversion again. We talked about random things. It took us about another half an hour before we got to the golf course. It looked like I expected. I had a windmill and clown. What surprised me was that it had a vampire. I thought that was a little to disturbing for little kids. I didn't notice that Shane walked off till I looked up from the course and noticed he was all ready at the front. I ran after him. Once I got to Shane he asked me what color ball I wanted. This confused me for a second. But it's not really my fault. I haven't played in a long time so I forgot that I could choose my ball color.

"Blue" I said after a while. Shane got a black one. He handed me the balls and got the clubs. We walked to the start which was a windmill of course.

"How about we make this interesting?" I looked at him confused for a minute. I was debating wither to say yes or no. It could be a good thing or a really bad thing. I guess I take my chances. At least I will be able to show him that I'm not afraid.

"Okay what exactly did you have in mind?" As soon as I said this he got a wicked grin across his face. Shit I think I made the wrong choice. I am going to regret this arnt I.

**SPOV**

"Okay what exactly did you have in mind?" Claire said. I smiled she had no clue what was come for her. The second she saw my smile she got a scared look on her face. I guess she's having second thoughts. "Never mind I don't what to make this interesting." I had to laugh she was afraid.

"Too late you can't turn back now." I said to her. Then she did something totally unexpected. She pulled the puppy dog pout on my. I was at a total loss for words. I didn't think anyone could look so cute. I almost gave in and told her that she could have her way and not make it interesting but I pulled my self together. "That's not going to work on me." I told her. She gave up on the pout and just frowned instead. I bet she wasn't happy about not being able to get out of this.

"Fine," She said in a really mad tone. "But anything to bad and I am going to get Eve and Michael to get me out of it." That was totally unfair. She was going to claim that any thing I suggested was bad. Well I will just have to hope that she didn't think my idea was too bad. "So back to my previous question, what did you have in mind exactly?" okay so here goes nothing.

"Well I was thinking a bet." I said.


	17. I'm Back!

Hello to all that read this story.

Well to start off I need to apologies to anyone who is angry at me for not updating, also sorry if I got your hopes up by thinking this was an update. I understand that me not finishing this story has upset a few people and in truth it has upset me also. But please let me explain.

Alright so I have been going through an extremely hard period of time in my life and it has been affecting me in many ways. One quite obvious is my lack of writing. To me my life has reached an all new level of suck that I didn't think was possible. But, the good news of all that is that, I am doing better.

I will try my hardest to update this story and continue my other ones. I only have a few months left of school and I do know for a fact that I will write during that summer, because I seem to lack a life. I also hope that all the drama in my life at the moment will help write some of the chapters because if I'm not making it up completely it will be a tad easier.

Also I am deleting all previous author notes I have on here because I think they disrupt the story and they piss me off. Anyways that's all I have to say. So please people don't give up on me. I promise to update from now on. Maybe even by the end of the month. And as always your opinions mean a lot to me so don't be afraid to give me feedback. Even if it is telling me I suck at writing and need to get better.


End file.
